LOVE
by Blue Flamed Cheetah
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock are on a vacation in Tri-City. Ash had just won his final match at the Johto League Championships and he is named, "Johto League Champ." They all have a great time over at Tri-City, until Misty is kidnapped. Will Ash save her before i


"L-O-V-E"  
  
"L is for the way you look at me  
  
O is for the only one I see  
  
V is very, very extraordinary and  
  
E is even more than anyone that you adore  
  
Love is all that I can give to you  
  
Love is more than just a game for two  
  
Two inlove can make it  
  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
  
Love was made for me and you...." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narr: Ash, Misty and Brock were in their rooms at the Comfort Hotel (a huge hotel) in Tri City, getting ready to go to the beach. Ash is taking a break after his victory over at the Johto League Championships.  
  
Tri-City is a large island full of people, Pokemon, festivals, and chaos. It was a nice place for a vacation. Almost perfect.  
  
Ash, who was wearing red shorts with black stripes down the side, went over to the bathroom door where Misty was getting dressed in her bikini.  
  
Ash: Hurry up, Misty! We gotta meet all of our friends over at the beach in 5 minutes!  
  
Misty (from the bathroom): Hold on! I have to fix my hair!  
  
Ash (annoyed): Worry about your hair later, c'mon!!!  
  
Misty (squeals): Wait a sec!  
  
Ash groaned as he plopped himself on a chair against the wall.  
  
Ash: She just always have to take her time, huh?  
  
Brock: Misty's just a girl; give her some space, man.  
  
Ash just sighed.  
  
Ash (thinking): I guess Brock's right. I shouldn't get mad at her, I can't...she's so cute.  
  
He smiled. His imagination wondered off as he thought about him and Misty kissing in front of the sunset.......  
  
Pikachu (laughing at Ash): {You have those 'Misty's so hot' eyes again.}  
  
Ash (snaps out of his trance): Why do you always assume that I'm thinking about Misty? Dang...I was just thinking about...being at the beach and surfing. Yup.  
  
Pikachu: {Admit it!}  
  
Ash: I don't like her!  
  
Brock: Yeah Ash! Admit it!  
  
Ash: I don't have to!  
  
Pikachu: {You just did}  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Pikachu: {Nevermind}  
  
Pikachu laughed once more as he jumped up on the bed, getting his sunglasses and putting them on.  
  
Pikachu (thinking): I hope I meet a hot babe at the beach.....  
  
Narr: Not another Brock. -_-  
  
Finally, Misty got out of the bathroom wearing an aqua bikini that mached her eyes. Her flaming orange hair was worn down with a few flower clip-ons at the sides. She had gotten her ears pierced earlier on that day, so she wore blue flower earings. To Ash, she looked astonishing, even beyond that.  
  
Misty: I'm ready, let's go!  
  
Brock: Alright!  
  
Pikachu: {Yes!}  
  
Narr: Togepi is at Professor Oak's lab for studying. Just to let ya all know.  
  
Ash (drooling): O-ok.  
  
Ash and Co. left the hotel and headed towards the Tri-City beach. It was very hot outside.  
  
As they were walking, Ash repeatedly looked over at Misty to stare at her. Unaware of what's happening in front of him, Ash almost ran into a muscular guy who was walking in his direction, but gladly, Ash looked in front of him and he went to the side to avoid hitting him.  
  
Ash (looking back at the man): Sorry!  
  
The guy just said,"It's ok," and shook his head a little as he walked on.  
  
Misty: Ash! Didn't you see him walking in front of you?  
  
Ash (quickly): Uh, no, I was just looking at that concession stand over there...I'm going to get something to drink. I'm thirsty.  
  
Brock: But Ash, we're almost at the beach, you can get something to drink over there.  
  
Ash just went ahead and walked over to the concession stand, ignoring Brock.  
  
Brock and Misty looked at each other with confused faces.  
  
Misty: He's acting weird.  
  
Brock: I know  
  
Pikachu (singing quietly) : {Ash likes Misty, Ash likes Misty...}  
  
Misty: Huh? What did you say Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu (sweat drop): {Uh-nothing!}  
  
Misty: Okay.  
  
Misty (thinking): Crap, I though he said 'Ash likes Misty'.....yeah, whatever.  
  
Ash walked back with a Diet Coke bottle in his hand.  
  
Misty (smiling): Satisfied now?  
  
Ash (smiling back): Yup.  
  
Misty just laughed as they walked on.  
  
Brock (wiping sweat off of his forehead): Man, it's freakin' hot out here.  
  
Misty (sighed): Yeah, I know.  
  
Ash (to Misty): Want a drink?  
  
Misty: No, it's ok, it's yours.  
  
Ash: I don't care, have some.  
  
Misty: You sure?  
  
Ash (smiled warmly at her): I'm sure.  
  
Misty (recieving the coke from Ash): Thanks sweetie.  
  
Ash couldn't help from grinning sheepishly. He liked being called sweetie.  
  
Ash (thinking): She called me sweetie! Oh yeah baby! And I get to drink after her too....  
  
Narr: He's got it bad, doesn't he? ~_^  
  
Misty gave the coke back to Ash after drinking some out of it and hugged him quickly.  
  
Misty: I'm glad your a sweetheart instead of a jerk like most guys are.  
  
He blushed.  
  
Ash: Thanks  
  
He couldn't find anything else to say to her, he still was in shock from that hug she gave him. Yeah, they hugged many times, but everytime, he was left breathless.  
  
Brock and Pikachu just couldn't keep from smiling. They knew Ash and Misty liked each other.  
  
Misty (thinking): I hope me and Ash will be able to be alone...just this once....  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu arrived at the beach and searched for their friends.  
  
Brock: I wonder where they are....  
  
Duplica (shouted): Hey! Ash! Misty! Brock! Over here!  
  
The three looked over to their right and saw all their friends: Duplica, Richie, Tracy, Janina, Jasmine and Todd.  
  
A/M/B: Hey!  
  
They ran over to the small group of people and they all started talking about different things like, "What's been up lately?" or "Caught any new Pokemon lately?"....just things like that. It was like a reunion.  
  
After hours of hanging out (11:00 p.m.)......  
  
Todd: Welp, we all should get back to our hotels now.  
  
Misty: What hotels did you all check in?  
  
Janina: Comfort Hotel  
  
Ash: But that's where we checked in.....we didn't see any of you there.  
  
Richie: We checked in yesterday....I guess we were all just out or something and you didn't catch us.  
  
Brock: Hmm....  
  
Misty: Well, let's go then.  
  
They all walked back to the hotel and went right to sleep, from all the excitement they had during the day.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.............  
  
Misty (screamed, while shaking Ash in his bed) : Ash! Wake up! Guess what? I just won tickets to the Chevelle concert for tonight! Look!  
  
Ash (he groaned as he wearily opened his eyes): What? You did? Where did you win them from?  
  
Misty: From the radio station. I was listening to it this morning when they asked a question about water Pokemon, I answered it right, and I got 'em. I just came back from the station to pick 'em up.  
  
Ash saw 2 tickets in her hand.  
  
Ash (squeaking): Who are you bringing with you to the concert? There's 2 tickets.  
  
Misty: You silly. Wanna go?  
  
Ash (still squeaking): Sure, Chevelle rocks.  
  
Misty smiled and hugged him.  
  
Misty: Thanks for wanting to come with me.....hehe, you know your squeakin' right?  
  
Ash (blushing): Yeah, I know.  
  
Misty (giggling): Aww, Ash's going through voice change.  
  
Ash (wanting to change the subject): Are Brock and the others going?  
  
Misty: Yeah, they are all gone to get the tickets.  
  
Ash: Oh, and what time is the concert?  
  
Misty: At 8:00.  
  
Ash: Ok.  
  
They stared into each others' eyes for a while, then Ash snapped out of it.  
  
Ash (he continues to squeak): I'm going to take a shower now.  
  
He got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom door and stopped.  
  
Ash: Oh yeah.  
  
He turned around and hugged Misty.  
  
Ash: Thanks for inviting me.  
  
Narr: What a good excuse for a hug, eh?  
  
Misty (hugged back): Your welcome, squeaky.  
  
Misty (thinking): I love this.....  
  
Ash had to laugh at this. He loves it when Misty is being so nice to him, and they're not in an arguement for once. ^_^  
  
AT 8:00 p.m......  
  
Ash and Co. (except for Pikachu, he had a date with another Pikachu named Mystic) arrived at the Tri City Theatre and entered inside. They got into the theatre area and saw that it was HUGE. Millions of people could get a seat (of course everyone will be standing and jumping through the whole show).  
  
Misty and Ash got 2nd row while all the others were scattered across the room.  
  
Ash: You excited?  
  
Misty: Mmm-hmm, you?  
  
Ash: Yup.  
  
After an hour later, Chevelle came running up on stage.  
  
Narr: Oh, by the way, I know nothing about Chevelle, how they act or anything about their lives, so I'm just making this up. Ok w/ ya all? ok. ~_^  
  
Pete: Good evening Tri City!!!  
  
Everyone yelled back in reply.  
  
Pete: Sorry we're late, but the plane was in a short delay because of a storm, then we couldn't find our way here at the stadium.  
  
Sam: And because Pete was flirting with another girl.  
  
Pete (blushing): NO!  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
And the show begun......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AFTER THE SHOW (1:00 a.m.)........  
  
Ash and Misty were still in the theatre, waiting for the millions of people to exit the doors.  
  
Ash: That was an awesome show wasn't it?  
  
Misty: Yeah, I loved it.  
  
Ash (getting caught in her eyes): Guess what made it better?  
  
Misty (staring back): What?  
  
Ash: You...  
  
Ash started to lean in, so did Misty after he started, and their lips almost touched when......  
  
Misty screamed. It wasn't a long scream because a black figure covered its hands on her mouth and eyes. He dragged Misty away before Ash could realized wh had just happened. He was shocked. All of a sudden, she was gone. And no one heard Misty's cry because it was way too noisy.  
  
Ash (pushing his way through the crowd): MISTY!  
  
He couldn't find her after a half and hour of searching. There were a lot of people who hung around the stadium for a while, and it was hard for him to see where the black figure went off to.  
  
Ash (thinking): Oh man oh man oh man oh man! Where is she? I have to find her, she's my one true love!  
  
Narr: Yup, another corny line there. heehee  
  
Ash ran out of the theatre and looked around. No sign of her. He kept on running through until he reached the parking lot. Still no sign of her.  
  
Ash (thinking): Oh crap....I'm going to have to go to Officer Jenny.  
  
Brock: Hey Ash!  
  
Brock ran over to Ash, along with the others.  
  
Narr: When I say 'the others', I mean Duplica, Richie, Tracy, Janina, Jasmine, and Todd.  
  
Brock: Where's Misty?  
  
Ash (out of breath from running): I dunno. I was there right by her and someone quickly grabbed her and they disappeared in the crowd. I don't know where she is.  
  
Everyone: WHAT?!  
  
Ash: I wanted to get her back, but I was so shocked at what was happening, my mind just froze right then and there.  
  
Brock: What did he look like?  
  
Ash: I dunno, he was wearing all black, even his head was covered.........I have to go to Officer Jenny now.  
  
Duplica: We'll come with you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE POLICE STATION.....  
  
Jenny: We have encountered this before in the past. There were many kidnapping calls before. And everytime we tried to uncover the crime, we always find out who it is and the victims that were involved. We will do our best to find your friend Misty.  
  
Ash: Thanks Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Your welcome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash and Co. (exept Misty of course) walked out of the Police Station. Everyone but Ash started towards the hotel.  
  
Jasmine: Ash? Where you goin'?  
  
Ash: To find Misty.  
  
Brock: Ash, you don't even know where she could be on this large island. Anywhere, she could be anywhere. Let's just let Officer Jenny handle it right now. We can look for her tomorrow, we just need to rest first. You really need the rest.  
  
Ash (shouting): NO! I have to look for her! I -  
  
Brock: Ash, c'mon, just come, we'll look for her tomorrow.  
  
Ash (getting mad, with his voice rising): NO!  
  
Brock: Ash, your going crazy! Calm down!  
  
Ash (starting to calm down): I just can't let her get hurt....  
  
Ash suddenly froze. He was having a vision......  
  
Narr: If you ever watched "That's So Raven" on tv, you'll know what I mean.  
  
Misty was sitting alone tied up against a pole somewhere by an old mansion on...Becker Avenue. She was crying, and the dark figure (who seemed to have brown hair) was coming up to her and kissing her......  
  
Ash snapped out of his trance. He was stunned, he couldn't move. The girl he loves was being kissed by another guy. He almost started crying. Brock, who was watched Ash, raised an eyebrow.  
  
Brock: Ash, what happened? It looked like someone shot an ice-beam attack at you.  
  
Ash: I had a vision that Misty was being tied up to a pole somewhere and she was being kissed by that black figure I told you about....I have to go and get her!  
  
Brock: A vision?  
  
Ash didn't hear Brock because he already ran off to get Misty.  
  
Brock (trying to catch up w/ him, the others were following close behind): HEY ASH! ASH! WAIT UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING?  
  
Ash (still kept running but looked back): I saw where she was in my vision...on Becker Avenue. C'mon!  
  
AT DARK ON BECKER AVENUE (12:00 p.m.).....  
  
Misty was tied up to a freezing metal pole outside on Becker Avenue. The street looked deserted. No one was home in their houses, no car would pass by. All lonely, dark, cold, and frightning. All Misty could do was cry. She couldn't free herself from the ropes. She tried calling out to someone, but no one was around.  
  
Misty (thinking): I hope Ash or just someone would come.....  
  
The dark figure came up to her and pulled his black hood off of his head....it was.....Gary.  
  
Misty: GARY! What are you doing?!  
  
Gary: This is my little revenge to get back at Ash. I can't stand him. I'm always losing to him, even Grandpa pays more attention to him. Oh, and he gets a hot girl like you. Well, this may get him back for sure!  
  
Misty (bluntly): Gary, you know your being really pathetic right?  
  
Gary: SHUDDUP! *growls* I guess there's only one way to shut ya up...  
  
Misty gasped as she saw what Gary was doing. He leaned his face closer to her and their lips met. Misty try to scream but he put his tounge in her mouth.  
  
Misty (thinking): Please Ash, help!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please Ash, help!"  
  
Ash heard it over and over in his head as he ran to the direction of Becker Street (a man on the road gave him directions). He knew it was Misty's voice. He had to save her.  
  
Pikachu was also with Ash, because Ash quickly came by the diner (where Pikachu's date was) and told him what happened. Mystic understood and wanted to help out, so she came along too.  
  
Ash and the others finally came upon a street sign saying "Becker Street" and they stopped.  
  
Ash: Bayleef! I choose you!  
  
Bayleef: {Hey Ash! What's up?}  
  
Ash (turning to Bayleef and the others): Here's the plan.  
  
They all listened attentively as Ash explained his plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gary was still kissing Misty pretty hard, then he finally released the kiss (Misty was never kissing back).  
  
Gary: Why weren't you kissing back?  
  
Misty (sarcastically): Oh was I supposed to?  
  
Gary (shouting): YES!  
  
Misty: Sorry, I have better things I'd rather do.  
  
Gary: Too bad you can't ever do those things again as long as you're with me.  
  
Misty (sarcastically): Well, I'm sure of that. (being serious) Plus, your breath reeks.  
  
Gary: Thank you. I guess I'll just have to do it again.  
  
Gary kissed Misty once again until......  
  
Bayleef: {This won't hurt Gary}  
  
Gary stopped kissing Misty when he heard a Bayleef's voice. Bayleef ran and lunged at Gary and Gary fell to the ground hard.  
  
Ash (thinking): GARY?! Why's Gary doing this to her? Oh well, he's a wimp, I don't need to worry about him.  
  
While Bayleef was taking care of Gary, Ash ran up to Misty to untie her.  
  
Misty: Ash! How did you find me?  
  
Ash: I had a vision about this after he took you out of the theatre. I'm so sorry I couldn't catch up to him to get you...  
  
Misty (smiling): Don't worry about that.  
  
Misty was fully untied, but the trouble wasn't over. Gary had his Arcanine to use his flamethrower at Bayleef, and Bayleef was knocked out.  
  
Ash: Bayleef return!  
  
Gary (approaching Ash): So Ash? Decided to come and save your girlfriend? Well, you might as well leave because now she's mine! I don't understand how you found out where we were, but if you don't leave, I'll get kick your fat butt now.  
  
Ash: I'm not leaving. You might as well get ready to fight now, Oak.  
  
Misty was watching from behind, terrified.  
  
Misty: Ash! Don't! You might get hurt!  
  
Ash: Don't worry, Misty.  
  
Gary was in no rush. He lunged at Ash trying to hit a hole in his face, but Ash was just to strong for Gary. Ash pinned Gary down on the ground and punched his face, then kicked his stomach, and that was what all Gary needed. Gary gave up and started to leave (holding on to his stomach), but Ash grabbed ahold of his arms and stopped him.  
  
Ash: You can't leave right now. My friends already called the police, and I'm going to file you for sexual harrassment.  
  
Gary (still holding his stomach): You can't do that Ketchum! You have no proof!  
  
Then, Todd came out of the bushes holding a video camera.  
  
Todd: This is the proof! I video taped the whole thing!  
  
Ash: There's no running now.  
  
As if on cue, Officer Jenny's police car came up to them and stopped. She got out of the car and approached the two. Everything was taken care of from then. Gary was filed for sexual harrassment and was sentenced to be in jail for 2 months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty: Ash! Hurry up! We're going to be late for the dance! C'mon!  
  
Ash: I'm coming! Hold up!  
  
There was to be a Tri-City Dance held downtown of the city. Everyone was invited. It was a formal dance and there was going to be contests, music, boat rides, and more.  
  
Misty was dressed in a sparkling lavender dress that went down just abover her knees. She was wearing sandals and her hair was worn down. She also wore little makeup and some jewelry, with silver hoop earrings. She looked stunning.  
  
Ash came out of the bathroom of the hotel, looking just as stunning as Misty. He had his hair fixed and wore a nice suit.  
  
Misty (drooled): Wow, Ash. You look hot!  
  
Ash (drooled): You look just as hot my dear Misty.  
  
They held each others' hands as they walked out the door to the dance.  
  
AT THE DANCE.....  
  
There were colorful streamers and lights everywhere. Full pack of people and much music. It was a riot.  
  
There was a Pokemon Beauty Contest held and Ash with all of his friends, entered in. Ash entered in Pikachu, Misty entered Corsola, Brock entered Golbat, Duplica entered Mini Dit, Richie entered Sparky, Janina entered her Onix and Jasmine entered Steelix, and Todd entered....um, Houndour.  
  
Narr: Does Todd have any Pokemon? hmmm....  
  
There were many beautiful Pokemon who got in the contest, but the winner was Misty's Corsola.  
  
All: Congratulations Misty!  
  
Misty: Thanks you guys.  
  
Time went on, and finally, everyone started dancing again. Then, came a slow dance, which was their last dance.  
  
L is for the way you look at me O is for the only one I see V is very, very extraordinary and E is even more than anyone that you adore  
  
Love is all that I can give to you Love is more than just a game for two Two inlove can make it Take my heart and please don't break it Love was made for me and you.......  
  
As the song was playing, Misty and Ash were dancing, staring deeply into each others' eyes.  
  
Misty: I wish I can think of something to pay you back for that incident with Gary.  
  
Ash: Misty, you don't need to pay me back. I'm just so glad your safe now. That's all that's important to me.  
  
Misty's eyes started to well up with tears. That was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard from him.  
  
Misty: I feel the same way for you too.  
  
Ash: I wanted to tell you something at that concert, but I never got to.  
  
Ash (thinking): Please don't screw this up.  
  
Misty: What was it?  
  
Ash: I felt this way ever since I first laid eyes on you. I never realized these feelings for you until a few months ago. Misty, I love you, so much. You were always there for me, helped me through the battles. If you were never there for me, I don't know how I would've gotten through my journey like I have. Even though we got in fights, it just made me love you more, I don't know how, but I do. I love you...  
  
Misty was in full tears now.  
  
Misty (thinking): OH MY GOSH! He loves me! Speak you idiot...  
  
Misty: Ash, I love you too. I always have. And I always will.  
  
Narr: too mushy? ah, makes a good romance novel. ~_^  
  
She didn't need to say more. Ash put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her to a full passion kiss. Little tounge, though. This was the beginning of a new life for them both....  
  
EPILOGUE...  
  
Mariah: Dad! I need my PokeBalls so I can leave to go on my journey!  
  
Ash: Hold up...ok here you go.  
  
Ash gave his daughter 6 PokeBalls.  
  
Mariah (smiled): Thanks Dad. I'll miss you. And thanks for all the things you taught me about Pokemon. I love you Dad.  
  
Ash: Your welcome, honey. And I love you too.  
  
Ash and Mariah hugged each other as Misty walked in the room.  
  
Misty: Hey sweetie. Ready for your journey?  
  
Mariah: Yup! I'm glad Dad's the Pokemon Master. It gives me a good head start.  
  
Ash and Misty laughed as they bent down to kiss their daughter's cheek goodbye.  
  
Mariah hugged her Mom and put her backpack on her shoulder.  
  
Mariah: I love you Mom.  
  
Misty: I love you too, dear.  
  
Mariah: Bye Mom! Bye Dad!  
  
A/M: Bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little boy was fishing on the side of the lake for water Pokemon. Suddenly, something heavy caught his line. It took him a while before he reeled it in.  
  
Mariah came flying out of the river as she was holding her new Pokemon, Eevee.  
  
Boy: Hey, are you ok?  
  
Mariah: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Boy: No! Not you! Your Eevee!  
  
Mariah: Oh, it's not so good. It got attacked by a flock of Spearow. I need your bike.  
  
Mariah got on the boy's bike and rode off to the Viridian City Pokemon Center.  
  
Boy (shouting after her): Hey! Give me back my bike!  
  
Narr: Oh no. Not again. The story just keeps on repeating itself, huh? ~_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you all like that? This was just a short story I felt like writing one day, nothing special about it, itz just another AAMRN story. And another thing, THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH for those reviews for the last story. I loved them! L8ta ppls!  
  
~Blue Flamed Cheetah~ 


End file.
